


Living With Sonny

by Reader Inserts (Bulletproof_love)



Category: Law & Order: SVU
Genre: Domestic Fluff, F/M, Fluff, Living Together
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-28
Updated: 2018-07-28
Packaged: 2019-06-17 13:50:06
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 145
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15462792
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bulletproof_love/pseuds/Reader%20Inserts
Summary: What happens when you and Sonny live together?





	Living With Sonny

Living With Sonny includes:

\- Silly dances to music in the kitchen while he’s cooking or you are doing the dishes.

\- Taking dessert to bed.

\- Cold nights wrapped up in flannel sheets and the entire ball of warmth that is Sonny Carisi.

\- Relaxed evenings laying on top Sonny while the two of you watch Brooklyn 99 on the couch, his arms wrapped around you, laughter reverbing through his chest.

\- Coming up with creative incentives to make sure Sonny focuses on studying for the bar exam.

\- Philosophical discussions in the middle of the night while the two of you hold hands. Other nights you talk about what you will call the dogs you’ll adopt when you finally manage to save up for a house with a garden.

\- Falling asleep in his Fordham Law t-shirt or any of his t-shirts when he has to work late at night.


End file.
